


The Morning After

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sunrise on the Tower balcony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Carolyn had her back to the wall, blanket around her, and Barbara pulled in tight there in front of her on the high balcony. The smog had not thickened yet, not at this height, and the air was quite cool enough on naked skin to warrant the blanket they now shared. Of course, their clothing might have helped with the chill, but the last few hours had seen those pieces of cloth scattered along the balcony. Carolyn wasn't sure if all of it had stayed on the balcony. The thought amused her, and she started to giggle.

"What?" Barbara asked, tearing her eyes from the gorgeous sunrise in all its hues that never seemed to exist in Gotham to look at her partner and now lover.

"Hoping I've got spare fishnets in the bag. And maybe panties," Carolyn added, eyes sweeping the aftermath of their hasty shedding of clothing to be with each other.

Barbara had to laugh too, before they both settled to watch the purple fade into pink, and brighter still.


End file.
